


Emotional Awareness

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Katie is a warrior queen. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Awareness

Darcey can hear Katie's voice ringing down the corridor even as she listens to what she is saying, unaware that she is what Katie is talking about until she gets closer. 

"You see that girl? She looks so happy, right? Telling jokes, smiling, having a great time and... Dying inside. She's hurt. And Tired. Tired of all the drama, tired of not being good enough, tired of life. But she doesn't want to look dramatic, weak and attention seeking. So she keeps it all inside. Acts like everything's perfect but cries at night. So everybody thinks she's the happiest person they know. That she has no problems and her life is perfect. If only they knew the truth..."

"And you do?"

Katie's laugh is bitter-sounding and she speaks with a certain hardness to her tone. 

"I used to be exactly like her... Yes. I know the truth. I love her for being so strong, for trying so hard."

"But..."

"But I won't let you hurt her."

Darcey knows the second the slap occurs, and moves back, hiding herself behind a wall and cringing with each sound. Then, finally, the sounds stop and she can hear the sound of someone standing up. She moves, cautiously around the corner, her eyes locking onto Katie. Dishevelled and angry, but beautiful. 

"Katie..."

She moves to rest a hand on Katie's shoulder, flinching a little when Katie turns. 

"Thank you."

Katie's gaze softens slightly, and she finds herself drawn into a tight hug, Katie's grip firm but kind. 

"I love you."

Darcey barely smiles, but her voice is sweet when she replies. 

"I love you too, my warrior queen."


End file.
